User talk:Josephyr
Help Can you fix my report temples? :Done. In the future, the template is called Arkham Wiki Now the IP addresses are just spamming the exact same illegal information. I have done my best to get rid of it, but I really need someone there now.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:40, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :Alright, I'll look into it. Thank you. I have been dealing with the spam a whole day and I need someone to just go in, ban the IP addresses and then leave someone there overnight.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) As you can see, I have asked them to stop, and they wont listen, so you need to ban every single IP Adress that there is, and that means everyone aside from myself.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :I'm not going to ban every single one - I'll keep an eye there for vandalism. If an IP commits it, then I'll take the proper action. I thought VSTF also dealt with spam. They are spamming the same thing and i have asked them to stop, they wont comply, there are no admins, so the VSTF is the only choice I have aside from asking Staff to shut the Wiki off. So i need you to send as many members as possible to patrol and keep the IP's in line.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:58, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :The proper definition of spam is "advertising." We'll keep an eye on the wiki, and deal with the users as needed. :Also, Staff *won't* close down a good, active wiki just because of some troublesome IPs. Well the troublesome IP are being trolls and the VSTF deals with trolls.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:04, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :As I said, we'll keep an eye on the wiki. If they start trolling/vandalizing/spamming, we'll take care of 'em. Ok, then. Well in any of those three cases of trolling, vandalizing, and spamming, I have seen a couple of them commit vandalisim, and almost all of them spamming.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) Well I just saw dozens spammers and vandals Joseph, so you and your friends can come to the Arkham Wiki and ban them.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:14, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks for putting the protection on the page. At least the IP people cant put illegal information. I will let you know if a user acts in the same manner, and then if needed I will suggest it goes on full protection.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:22, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) Im gonna wait either until 9:00 pm my time, and then overnight, and if we don't have any new spammers on registered names then we don't have to put the page on full protection, but if it fails either deadline, then put on full protection Joseph, and then wait until I tell you to lift the full protection and set it back to semi protection. Thanks for the help.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:36, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :Alrighty. Ok, we do have one registered user. Inquisitor. He is doing the exact same spamming and trolling, so I will give you his link. Then I want you to ban him just for a few hours, give me a few minutes to undo his edit and then I will message you again to the page on full protection.http://arkhamcity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Inquistion (Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :Sorry, but in regards to users, this is a genuine difference of opinion between you two. You'll need to talk it out with him, as edit warring isn't under VSTF-jurisdiction. Then put the page on full protection, if I cant get him to stand down.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 23:01, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) :Again, we don't use our tools for edit warring - please talk with him about this. Alright, Joseph, me and another person have asked him to stop, at this point he is just being a troll, and a vandal, and he has to be banned now. No other option.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 17:36, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) ::That isn't vandalism, according our rules. I have locked the page though, due to edit warring on both your parts. You'll need to wait until you get the rights from your adoption request. His last edit is still illegal, because it is unconfirmed which is not allowed on that wiki.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) :That still isn't pure vandalism, and is an edit war. We won't block anyone there unless it's pure defacement of content. I've locked the page for 1 week, to allow you guys to come to an agreement. Can you at least undo his edit? Just leave the page as it originally was, before he put false information?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) ::I've reverted it. Thank you, Joseph. Now the madness is finally over.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) Hacker There is a hacker on my account and someone a put me up for global block. I admit that is not me because I am a respectful admin at SML Wiki and I would never do that. So other users has hacked my account before. If anyone puts me up for global block stop them. User:Mario360PS 01:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) �� :Hello Mario - could you explain what you mean by "hacker"? Hacker means some one stole my password but it's changed. So case closed. ::Alright, good to hear. Vandalism (Sockpuppets) Hi Joseph! This user has been vandalising 14 wikis with all 3 of his accounts. (1,2, and http://clashofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:FlowerCannon20 Could you block him/her? Thanks! :) Stan890 07:52, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Added back Wiki Had to re-add a Wiki that was removed by accident, I hope that was okay. I added it originally here at 22:32, and it was accidentally removed here at 23:15. I added it back here. I didn't want you guys to miss it, so sorry if I should of just left it. Ripto (talk) 23:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :No, that's fine. Thanks for adding it back! I'll get to it soon. Robots Wiki Joseph, Please block the ip address 108.196.209.66 for me please. :What for? VSTF Hi Joseph. Can I please be invited to the VSTF? I want to help revert spam back since Initial D wiki has no active administration. :VSTF are invited by staff only. As for the wiki, you can become an admin if you adopt it. About Scguy/GreeCity2015 Well I mean, about him, he reporting same wiki and [WikiContributorTalesFromBorderland|WikiContributorTalesFromBorderland for no reason. Also, just after Scguy got global blocked, he creating sockpuppet and he is about change icon before he do something, he claim his wiki is a spam. In fact it false, because there nothing wrong and no spamming. So I know it doesn't familer, but GreeCity2015 is a Gree/Scguy's sockpuppet account. PeterJosephRandallFan202 (talk) 00:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'll look more into the situation. Thanks for bringing up the extra info. Considered Spam/Vandalism Can i get examples? Beyonder (talk) 07:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGod :Have you looked at and ? :Spam would be somone saying, "Visit green grass.com to purchase the best grass!" :Vandalism would be someone removing all content from a page. Dang We had to close down comments because of death threats and other stuff. :Sorry to hear that - that's unfortunate.